15 Things to do at WalMart
by Life-Is-Insanity
Summary: While browsing the internet, Sideswipe comes across a list detailing things to do while at a certain superstore. What does he do? Try it, of course!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is the rightful property of Hasbro and DreamWorks. I own nothing, and am simply having fun with the characters/ settings. I promise not to break them.

* * *

_

_**15 Things to do at Wal-Mart**_

_By: Life-is-Insanity

* * *

_

_Boredom; an emotional state experienced during periods lacking activity or when the individual, or individuals, are uninterested in their surroundings. _

Slaggit, did Sideswipe dislike boredom. He considered it to be worse than visiting the Hatched during a routine check-up. The blankness that filled his processor and the lack of energy, not even enough to throw insults at the mini-bots, were torture to him. Although, oddly enough, it had usually been the source of boredom that had lead to some of his greatest pranks.

It was a love-hate sort of situation, albeit he wished that the love part would disappear forever.

After scanning his surroundings for what felt like the millionth time, simply because he was bored with a capital B, Sideswipe sluggishly turned his attention too his very vain, very psychopathic twin whom, he was mildly please to see, wasn't at all happy about sitting in the mud along the side of the highway. If anything, it served the fragger right.

"So," drawled Sideswipe slowly. "Still think racing on ahead of the other was a great idea?"

Sunstreaker merely revved his engine at him, scaring off a few birds.

"Because I sure as frag don't," continued Sideswipe. "In fact, I am now coming to wish that I had shoved you in that very large and deep lake were had passed a few miles back, Sunshine."

Again, Sunstreaker revved his engine. "You were the one who stated you were bored following behind the others! So don't _whine _at me about this."

"Well, you were the one who suggested the race!" Sideswipe countered angrily. He imitated Sunstreaker's voice. "'We'll race and show these humans what _real _speed is. A five-mile drag race.' Well guess what, Sunshine, we're now five _hours _ahead of the others. Good going."

"You didn't have to participate," snarled Sunstreaker.

"A race kind of suggests more that one person, glitch-head. And who else was going to participate? Ratchet? Or maybe Ironhide, the ol' bucket of bolts."

"Bumblebee-"

"-has Sam and Mikaela with him. You know how careful he is with them! Like _Pit _he would race." Sideswipe snapped. "Now we're stuck sitting here, waiting for the others to catch up. And knowing them, they're going to go extra slow just to make us blow a gasket from impatience and boredom, so _thank-you, _thank-you very fragging much."

From the emotions that were bouncing through their spark-bond, it was clear to Sideswipe that Sunstreaker would have liked nothing more than to rip his head from his shoulders and play soccer with it. He knew that it wasn't all Sunstreakers fault, he had enthusiastically responded to the idea of a race, but it was nice to have someone to be mad at. It killed the boredom for a few moments.

Shifting his tires and sinking down lower on his chasse, Sideswipe tapped into a local phone line. If he was going to be there a while, he might as well spend that time surfing the internet. Despite the fact humans had a lower intelligence, they sure knew how to pull their pranks.

After reading through website after website (in which he learnt that diet coke and mentos had an interesting effect, and a thing called 'bubble wrap') Sideswipe came across a 'blog' with a small, detailed list attached to it. He scrawled through it and, upon reaching the bottom, came to the conclusion that he needed to do this list and everything on it.

_**Now.**_

"Sunstreaker!"

"Primus, 'Sides! _WHAT?"_

"C'mon," stated Sideswipe, smoothly starting his engine. "We're going to a place called 'Wal-Mart'."

A few nano-seconds passed in which Sunstreaker ran Wal-Mart through a search engine and than he huffed. "And why would we go to a superstore?"

"Because we're going to screw with the humans, that's why," answered Sideswipe. He forwarded the list his twin. "Besides, its not like the others are here to watch us."

"Screw with them?"

"Yep."

"By doing everything on this list."

"Yep," replied Sideswipe happily and then added, "do this with me and I'll forgive you for the race."

He waited patiently in the middle of the road as Sunstreaker mulled over what he had said. (_Please, please say you'll do this). _Finally, Sunstreaker spoke.

"The nearest Wal-Mart is a mile-and-a-half north of here."

_**Yes! **_Sideswipe could literally feel boredom fly out the window.

* * *

_Yay! Yet another story!_

_The list was originally called __**'101 Things to do at Wal-Mart' **__but like slag I was going to write a 101 chapter fic. Why? Because I am completely lazy like that. So I just went through it and picked my favourites, successfully narrowing it down to 15. Hopefully, I can have the next chapter up by next week._

_So, question. Have you, or a friend, every done the 101 things to do at Wal-Mart list? Tell me about it. I could use the inspiration._

_Review, please! _


End file.
